


Anniversary (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Series: September 21st [2]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Co-op references, Do You Remember, Fluff, M/M, Portal 2 - Freeform, Romance, September 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day. A day we've all been waiting for. A day we've seen coming. And a day we will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary (PewdieCry)

It was the 21st night of September; in other words, their anniversary. After some thought, the two finally decided what to do on their special day. What better way to celebrate it than to play Portal 2 together, just like the old times? _The old times, huh…_ Pewdie thought, smiling to himself.

"Hey, Cry… Do you remember?" he asked, looking over to his lover.

Cry beamed in an instant, azure gaze shifting over from the pixels to the blonde Swede who looked at him with a similar expression. "How could I forget?"

"Heh. I guess you're right." Pewdie agreed, returning his focus back to the game.

"This is exactly where it happened, right?" Cry asked, his character walking around the puzzle stage. "This was where I fell." He pointed out, snickering while he walked near the water.

Cry reminisced. They had gone a long way: from the awkward 'hi', 'hello' and 'nice to meet you' to playing co-ops together, to being good friends, best buddies, and now, they were lovers.

May 2nd 2012. It was their first co-op, "No More Room in Hell". He smiled, remembering the awkward times, finding it adorable how they were both so innocent, so unfamiliar with each other and yet wanting to know more about the other and be good friends, but now… They knew each other better than anyone.

He glanced at the Swede, their eyes meeting for a second. Through a simple glance, they realized they were both thinking the same thing. Cry smirked. It's amazing how in a split second that their gazes meet, already knew what the other was feeling, as if their hearts were connected, bounded and never separated by anyone. What do you expect? After all the years…

They returned their attentions to the game, playing through the puzzles, knowing how to solve them so easily, as if they had done this for a while. Of course they did, this was one of the best and most memorable co-ops they've played.

"Hey, isn't this where…"

"Where you confessed to me?" Pewdie cut in, smiling smugly.

_"It was nice fighting by your side, man." He joked, the waters waiting behind him._

_"I love you." Cry confessed, deep tones curling in his mind._

_He laughed, slight blush revealing in his cheeks, but he hid it with his laughter and Cry joined him. "I was not expecting you to say that. You were supposed to say something like… 'Don't do it. Whatever you do, man… just stick to living'."_

_"…Go kill yourself right now." Cry ordered, jokingly._

_""Aw, come on, fuck you." He shot back, but did what was told anyway, jumping down the water behind him and killing his character as they laughed at each other._

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, nostalgia filling his mind. "But back then, it was a joke."

Jokes… That was all it meant back then. It was nothing but teasing, flirting, kidding around, and giggling at each other. They even made fun of the PewdieCry fandom, thinking it was silly but cute at the same time, while they browsed the minds of fangirls through Tumblr.

However, they stayed away from the fanfiction. Some of the authors were… 'imaginative'. Not saying that all the fanarts were fluffy and cute; there actually were some who were not as adorable and innocent. But what Cry didn't know was that Pewdie actually did read some of it. And regretted it.

But that was back then. Now that they were together, they basically read them with each other, smiling not because they found it humorous, but because they could relate to the stories and find it romantic, imagining those mushy moments actually happened.

"Hey, Cry." The Swede called again, closing the server and earning a confused look from the brunette.

"What is it?"

Chairs turning, they faced each other, hearts beating with romance and Pewdie grinned, getting off his chair and going down on one knee, taking a small box from his pocket. Cry gasped, hands covering his mouth and eyes widening as he realized…

"Will you marry me?"

The American stepped closer and knelt down with him, gently placing one hand on his lover's shoulder and the other on the small box. He smiled, tipping Pewdie's head up and answering…

"Yes."

Pewdie smiled, feeling tears well up his eyes and hugged him tightly. Cry hugged him back, kissing his cheek and pulling away after as Pewdie held out the ring. Tears of happiness ran down his cheeks as he held out his hand, his Swedish lover placing the ring on his finger and he greeted…

"Happy anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is one of the works I've transferred from my account on other sites. I posted this on September 21st at the time, but of course now I didn't, since I'm only re-posting them. :3


End file.
